Babysitting is okay if it's for Eren
by GrumpyDino
Summary: Levi's been babysitting Eren's kids and he's been crushing on Eren for a while now.


Levi had arrived at around two at Eren's house. He'd been asked to come over and babysit the kids while Eren did some cleaning and gardening that he needed to do. Levi had come in, shouted his arrival, and walked into the living room to find Armin and Mikasa sat on the floor and playing with cars and action figures. Armin looked up with his bright blue eyes and gave a small wave, and returned to playing. Mikasa didn't even look up, but muttered a quick, 'hi' as she sat the toy down. Levi looked the pair over and sat down with a sigh, dumping his bag on the floor. He'd been bored at home, doing nothing.

He'd left school when he was sixteen, but had found that his area had few jobs to offer him. There was no way in hell that Levi would spend five days a week serving fatty foods to the public with a plastic smile. He shivered at the thought. He'd eventually found an ad in the newspaper about a neighbour of his needing a babysitter, and that had gone well. Levi was still babysitting for Eren four months down the line, so he assumed that he was doing an alright job.

Levi folded his arms and watched Mikasa and Armin play for a little while with a disinterested expression. He heard a faint grunt and frowned. Levi turned his head to see that outside the French doors, Eren was doing squats, and lifting weights. Levi bit his lip. _'Holy shit. What the fuck. I should not want to kiss his adorable, sweaty, disgusting, dirty, amazing face.'_ Levi swallowed. He couldn't look away.

Eren was completely oblivious to the silver eyes that were staring daggers into his side. He kept going even though he was struggling to keep going. He refused to give up, that was at least until he heard the little pattering of feet and screeching as Mikasa and Armin were running around indoors and chasing after each other. Eren's eyes drifted and he lowered the weights to see Levi staring straight at him. Levi quickly stood when he saw he'd been spotted and blinked in shock at the racket Armin and Mikasa were making. He chased after them and told them to be quiet. Armin ran away and his eyes widened in fear at the glare that Levi was throwing his way, and Armin accidentally knocked a table, which wiggled a vase, and then it went toppling to its demise. Armin froze and looked at the mess of broken glass on the floor. His blue eyes started to water and he sniffed. Armin started crying. Mikasa turned and ran at Levi, who was crouched and trying to clear up the broken glass quickly so that the kids didn't get hurt. Levi frowned at Armin.  
"You shouldn't be the one crying, I'm the one that has to pay for the damage you little…" Levi gritted his teeth and shook his head. Don't curse at the kid, don't curse at the kid.  
Levi turned to hear a chuckling from the doorway, where Eren was leaning against the doorframe and watching the chaos. Mikasa and Armin ran over to Eren and clung to his legs, as they babbled at Eren about what had happened. Mikasa glared at Levi when she'd finished telling Eren her story and blaming Levi for everything. Eren had only ruffled their heads and smiled at them tenderly.

Levi watched the smile on Eren's lips and felt his heart skip. _'Oh my god, stop you idiot, you're gonna give me a heart attack with that smile.'_ Eren flicked his eyes to Levi and offered his help but Levi refused and stubbornly continued to clean up the glass. Levi accidentally cut his finger on the glass and Armin's eyes teared up at the sight.

"Ah, sh-," Levi glanced at the innocent eyes staring at him, "shoot."

"Let me take a look." Eren came over and took Levi's hand carefully and picked out the glass and checked his hand over for any more glass.

Mikasa kept Armin away from the glass as Eren threw it away and helped Levi, who was blushing a little and had his lips tightly pursed. Eren helped Levi to wash his cut and Levi swallowed quickly as his eyes drifted to Eren's mouth again. He blushed and looked away. Eren raised his eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?" Eren asked as he turned off the tap.

"Huh? Nothing." Levi grumbled as Eren let go of his hand to get a tea towel.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Im fine, Mr Jaeger."

"Eren, I tell you every time." Eren shook his head with a smile.

"Eren."

Eren took Levi's hand and gently dried his hand. Levi hissed and winced.

"Sorry." Eren murmured as he tried to be as gentle as he could.

"You don't need to treat me like a child…" Levi grumbled quietly.

Two little pairs of eyes peered into the room, but neither Eren nor Levi spotted them. Mikasa held onto Armin's hand and watched Eren with suspicion.

"Um... Eren..?"

"Mm?" Eren looked at Levi and spotted the hesitance in his steel eyes.

"Um…" Levi swallowed and opened his mouth. "Can I..?"

"Can you what?" Eren reached up into the top shelf in the top cupboard to retrieve some antiseptic cream and the box of plasters.

Levi watched Eren. " _Yes…_ " he muttered under his breath without realising.

"Hm?" Eren turned to look at Levi and opened the box of plasters.

"Can I..."

"Yeeaah?" Eren opened the plaster.

"Oh fuck it." Levi pulled Eren close by his chin and kissed Eren firmly on the lips.

Eren froze and held the opened plaster between his fingers as he felt Levi pull away, and he saw the blush rise to his cheeks. Eren looked at Levi with wide eyes and was lost for words for a moment.

"Um.. Levi? What was.. Did you..?"

Levi stood up abruptly and went to walk out, but stopped when he saw two pairs of curious eyes peering at him. His eyes grew to the size of saucers when he realised what they'd probably just seen him do. What were they going to say…?

"Da?" Armin blinked at Levi.

"Dad?" Mikasa raised her eyebrows.

"I..." Levi gulped.

Eren walked behind Levi and rested his head on Levi's shoulder.

"Levi helped Daddy by... Uh, giving him the uh, kiss of life."

Levi choked and covered his mouth. Eren snickered and moved to ruffle his kids' hair again. Mikasa squinted at Levi. Armin smiled at Eren and jumped up at him with his arms outstretched.

"Pick me up, please?" Armin asked.

Eren shook his head. "Not right now, but later, okay?" He looked back to Levi. "You okay there, Levi?"

 _'Say my name you gorgeous dilf'_ Levi thought and then coughed. "I-uh.. Yeah."

Eren chuckled. "You just looked a little flustered." he smirked. "Oh," he pulled Levi to him and took his hand, "I almost forgot." Eren put a plaster over Levi's cut, and stepped back.

"But don't ouches get magic kisses?!" Armin tilted his head.

Eren looked at Levi who was staring at Armin blankly. Eren raised his eyebrows and nodded. Armin nodded in approval, and folded his arms to make sure that Eren did it right. Beady brown eyes scowled at Levi's hand that Eren was holding.

"They do." Eren lifted Levi's hand to his lips and gently kissed the plaster on Levi's hand. "There," he smiled, "all better."

Armin smiled and ran off to the living room. Mikasa fiddled with her jumper and relaxed the glare she had been sending to Levi's hand as she looked up to his face. Levi blushed and brushed his fingers against Eren's hand.

Eren smiled and linked his fingers with Levi's. "About... The kiss.."

"I'm sorry..."

"Was it a... One off thing?"

"What?" Levi looked at Eren in confusion, and then to Mikasa who rose her eyebrows.

"Was it a spur of the moment thing?" Eren twisted his lips.

"Um..." _'I'd been thinking of that for the past three months, no it's not a spur of the moment thing'_ Levi thought.

"Yeah?" Eren levelled his gaze with Levi's. "You can tell me, Levi, I won't tell you off or anything?"

"I... Like... You... Have liked. Do like. I. Yeah." Levi stuttered and struggled to get the words out.

"Yeah?" Eren smiled. "I think you're a nice kid too."

"No, not like more... Romantically like..."

"Oh yeah?" Eren raised his eyebrow and smirked. "You like me?" He ran his hand up Levi's arm.

Levi's breath hitched. "I... Y-yeah..." Levi gulped.

Eren looked away. "You can't mean that."

"But, I do..."

"Levi." Eren sighed. "You're so young. You should be out with someone more..."

"Younger?"

"Yes! I'm 33, and have two kids. I'm divorced, and you're still a kid..."

"But I'm not."

"You are."

"Eren..."

"You shouldn't be wasting you-"

"Eren!" Levi shouted and gripped Eren's hand.

Eren blinked at Levi and swallowed.

"I don't... Care about the fact that you're divorced. I care about you. I care about your children. I care about," Levi hesitantly held onto Eren's hands, "You. I don't want... Those... 'young people' that you think I should be with." Levi looked at their hands.

"But Levi..." Eren murmured.

"No buts." Levi murmured in return.

Eren went quiet and frowned. "... Aren't I... Holding you back?"

Levi shook his head. "Not at all. Honestly, Eren, you aren't." Levi tilted Eren's chin up to look at him and he took in a deep breath.

Eren looked at Levi and his lips parted slightly. "But..."

"No." Levi shook his head.

Eren leaned in and kissed Levi. Levi kissed Eren back and closed his eyes in relief. He let his hand fall to rest on Eren's shoulder.

"Da?"

Eren pulled back and both of them blinked to the blue eyes that peered back at them.

"Da?" Armin repeated.

"Mhm?"

"What are you doing?" Armin swung his arms. "Can you come and read to me?"

"What about if Levi read to you?"

"Me?" Levi blinked and shook his head.

"Ohhh no, no no no."

Armin blinked and pouted. "Pleaaaaase?"

Eren and Armin both pleaded with Levi and clasped their hands together. You could tell Armin was his kid. The puppy-eyes seemed to be a trait.

"Fine." Levi stepped back from Eren and walked into the living room.

"Yay!" Armin ran into the living room and grabbed a book of fairy tales.

Levi sat down awkwardly on the settee. Armin sat on one side of Levi and then Eren came over and sat on the other side.

"What book is it, Ar?" Eren asked and smiled.

"Fairy tales!" Armin smiled and gave the book to Levi.

"Okay..." Levi opened the book. "What one?"

Armin pointed to Sleeping Beauty. "I like this one." Armin smiled and shifted closer to Levi's lap to get a better look at the book.

As Levi began to read, Eren and Armin both settled in to Levi and listened contentedly to Levi's smooth voice as he read. During this, Mikasa came in and sat on Eren's lap quietly, and watched Levi sceptically.

"And the Prince charged in, hacking his way through the vines to reach the Princess." Levi's voice oozed like treacle and made Eren smile.

"Dad is the Princess." Mikasa murmured with a smile.

Armin giggled and nodded. "Mhm."

Eren blushed. "No! I'm the mighty Prince that saves the poor, helpless Princess!"

"You're the damsel." Levi muttered.

"Hey!" Eren grumbled.

"Da! Shush!" Armin hushed and motioned to Levi to keep reading.

"'The Prince dashed up the steps and found the Princess sleeping peacefully.'" Levi then said under his breath, "The Princess won't be doing much sleeping if the Prince gets near her."

Eren coughed and felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Had he heard Levi correctly?

"Why?" Armin asked.

"Because the Prince wants to-"

"OHHHkay! Moving on." Eren quickly turned the page to stop Levi from saying something rude.

Levi cleared his throat. "The Prince leaned down to kiss the Princess." Levi licked his lips. "And grabbed her head and passionately kissed her harder as he shifted to move on the bed, and straddled-"

"Dad why is he kissing the Princess 'passionately' and what does passionately mean?" Mikasa frowned.

"I don't remember this happening in the story!" Armin cried in shock.

"Oh my god." Eren blushed and hid his face.

Levi paused and watched Eren get flustered. He smiled and chewed his lip. Eren was fucking adorable. _'I want to just grab his face and...'_ Levi imagined grabbing Eren's face and kissing him hard.

"Da?" Armin cocked his head.

"Dad?" Mikasa raised her eyebrows and rested her hand on Eren's chest. Eren groaned.

"That's what the Princess will sound like when she's bein-"

"Enough of Sleeping-" Eren said loudly.

"Not actually sleeping because she and the Prince are ba-" Levi was cut off yet again by Eren.

"Beauty." Eren frowned at Levi. "Maybe we should read a different story?" Eren offered.

"Hansel and Gretel." Mikasa said.

"But I want a story with a Prince!" Armin pouted.

"I like Princes..." Levi whispered.

".. Okay..." Mikasa nodded. "Princes."

"Yay!" Armin grinned and turned the pages to find the right pictures. "This one!" he pointed to it.

"Rapunzel?" Levi asked.

"Isn't this a dark story with the father being killed and the baby being stolen?" Eren frowned.

Mikasa nodded. "Read." she glared at Levi.

"The little brat wants me to read." Levi shrugged.

"Fine, okay, okay." Eren shrugged and rested his chin on Levi's shoulder. "Whatever they want."

Levi could feel Eren's breath on his neck and it was a little distracting, to say the least. Levi stuttered at first and licked his lip. He continued reading.

"Rapunzel is so pretty..." Mikasa whispered.

"She is." Levi nodded.

"But the Prince is handsome and smart." Eren smiled and sighed happily as he held Mikasa's hand.

Armin nodded. "I want to be like the Prince someday."

"Mmm." Levi nodded and kept reading.

"I like the Prince." Eren brushed Levi's leg with his hand.

Levi gulped. "I think Rapunzel is very sweet to the Prince." Levi turned to Eren.

"The Prince is sweeter." Eren looked into Levi's eyes.

Armin yawned. "Boooring. Keep reading!"

Eren and Levi looked back to the book.

"Sorry, Ar." Eren chuckled.

Levi's heart fluttered. "Yeah."

"Read!" Armin pointed at the page grumpily with a frown.

"Okay!" Levi's eyes widened.

Levi read for longer and felt a weight on his arm as Armin slowly started to fall asleep. Mikasa's head began to droop. Eren kissed Levi's shoulder.

"You okay?" Eren murmured.

Levi nodded. "Yeah. I think he's asleep."

"Mikasa's asleep too." Eren murmured into Levi's ear.

"I'll just..." Levi closed the book and went to stand but Eren shook his head and pulled him down.

"You can stay over tonight, right?"

Levi blushed. "Um..."

"It doesn't Have to be that, but I meant so that you don't have to go yet. I'll cook you breakfast?"

"I think so."

"Perfect." Eren smiled. "I uh, hope I'm not being too.. Overbearing?"

"No! No you're not."

"Oh. Good." Eren smiled and reached for Levi's hand. He kissed the back of Levi's hand.

"Isn't the Prince supposed to do that to the Princess?"

"The Princess can do it too." Eren smirked and kissed Levi's hand again.

"B-but it's supposed to be the Prince." Levi licked his lip.

Eren nodded and shrugged. He kissed Levi's shoulder. "I hope I've not upset the Prince."

Levi shook his head. "No."

Eren kissed Levi's neck. "You sure?"

Levi nodded.

"Okay. I wouldn't want to upset the Prince, is all." Eren kissed Levi's jaw.

"Your kids are here."

"I know. I'm not doing anything bad."

"I know but... What if one of them wakes up?" Levi asked, not actually concerned about them waking up, as he was more focused on the warm breath on his cheek and those sparkling green eyes that stared into his very soul.

"They won't. We should probably put them to bed though."

Levi nodded. "I wouldn't be so creeped out with the possibility of one of them waking up and staring at me if they were in their beds."

Eren nodded. "Okay." he picked up Mikasa carefully and helped Levi grab Armin. Eren smiled at Levi as he cradled Armin.

"What?" Levi looked at Eren with a frown.

"You're cute."

"N-no, I'm not." Levi looked away and pouted. He walked through to Armin and Mikasa's room.

"You are. Especially with how you treat him. It's really sweet." Eren smiled adoringly.

Levi grumbled and put Armin in his bed. Eren did the same for Mikasa and kissed both of their foreheads goodnight. He pulled Levi out of the room and pulled the door to, leaving the glow in the dark stars to twinkle on the ceiling.

Eren smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For... This. For everything. Oh shit!" Eren slapped a hand over his mouth. "I mean, poop. I haven't given you the money for the time you've been babysitting!"

Levi shook his head. "No need. It's fine."

"But-"

"No, its fine, Eren." Levi cupped Eren's face. "You've paid me for more than a cut finger and some screaming brats."

Eren blushed. "I haven't even done anything."

"You gave me," Levi blushed but looked into Eren's eyes, "well, you. And a family. I thought I'd forgotten what it meant."

"Levi..." Eren placed his hand over Levi's and closed his eyes. "You'll always have a family."

"No. You-. You don't understand. You've given me the gift of a family to love and a place to be excited to come back to."

Levi felt Eren kissing him before he really saw anything. He closed his eyes and wrapped his other hand around Eren to rest on his back. Eren couldn't believe the effect Levi was having on him. It was like he'd just shocked his heart with a cattle prod. He felt each thump of his heart in his chest, and he wondered if Levi could feel it too.

Levi slowly held onto Eren tighter as he felt Eren clutch him closer. The warm lips on Levi's pressed harder and Levi returned it as firmly. He was scooted back to lean against the wall. Levi pulled away.

"I love you, Eren."

"I love you, Levi." Eren combed his hands through Levi's hair. Eren smiled and took Levi's hand in his.

"I'm a bit cold."

"You're old."

"Hey! I'm not old."

"This way." Eren pulled Levi to his room.

"Oh?"

"You said you were cold." Eren led Levi to sit on his bed. "I think I have something you can change into. Gimme a sec."

Levi bounced on the bed. It was soft as all fuck and oh my god it felt like clouds.

"Here." Eren turned to find Levi laying on his bed with a smile on his face. "Comfortable?"

"Uh!" Levi shot up. He coughed. "Um. Yeah. "

Eren chuckled. "I found these."

Eren handed Levi one of his old shirts and trousers. "They're too small. I kind of... Yeah."

Levi raised his eyebrows and picked up the clothing. He looked up to see Eren pulling off his shirt and his breath hitched. "Oh fuck."

"Hm?" Eren turned. "Something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing is wrong at all." Levi licked his lips and wiped the dribble from his chin.

Eren smirked. "You were dribbling a little there."

Levi blushed brightly. "No..."

" _Mhm_." Eren nodded and put his shirt in the basket by the door, walking past Levi twice.

Levi's eyes followed him the entire time as he clutched onto the shirt Eren had given him.

Eren slipped off his trousers and threw some pyjama bottoms on. "There."

"The clothes." Eren pointed to the ones Levi was holding. "Here." Eren pulled Levi's fingers away from their death grip on the shirt. He gently pulled Levi's shirt over his head and kissed Levi softly. He slipped his old one on Levi and smiled. "Cute."

Levi shook his head. "No."

Eren slipped Levi's trousers off and helped him put Eren's old ones on. Eren grabbed Levi's clothes and put them in the washing basket. He came back over to Levi and kissed him softly. He cupped Levi's cheek and swiped his tongue over Levi's bottom lip. Levi's lips parted and Eren tentatively touched Levi's tongue with the tip of his own and pulled back just as Levi started to move his tongue against Eren's.

"You okay?" Eren asked in a hushed voice. Levi nodded. "Come on." Eren climbed into bed and pulled Levi under the covers. "Warm enough?" Eren tilted his head.

"Not really."

Eren pulled Levi onto him. "What about now?"

"Jesus, you're like a radiator."

Eren rested his hands on Levi's back and rubbed his cheek against Levi's head. Levi could hear Eren's heartbeat in his chest. He had a hand on Eren's chest that was spread out to get as warm as he could, and his legs were wrapped around Eren's.

"Night, Levi." Eren kissed the top of his head.

"Night, Eren." Levi leaned up to kiss Eren with a faint blush. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Eren closed his eyes.

Soon, Levi's breathing evened out, and Eren followed not too soon after. At around two AM, Levi and Eren had rolled onto their sides, with Eren wrapping a protective arm around Levi, and holding him close, as Levi slept peacefully, curled up in the space that seemed to have been made for him. Levi felt safe and protected. He wasn't the one doing the protecting for once.


End file.
